Entrappment
by DazingDance
Summary: Kidnapped and captive, what is Madara to do when she has no access to her Chakra. FemMadaraxTobirama *Rewritten first chapter to correct mistakes*


Madara sat in the cell trying to retrieve the memories of how she ended up here but to no veil, she remembers being on the battlefield, the echoes of battle were clear in her mind. Hashirama was there as her usual opponent but she could not remember fighting him. Fuzzy grey clouded her memory as she tried to analyse her cell for away out. Her Chakra was sealed so forcing her way out didn't look like it was the favourable option. Even without her Chakra she could still easily kill any average shinobi but she didn't know who was out there.

She has only been awake for what she could assume was a few hours but she had taken the time to try and work out who held her captive, the most obvious solution would be the Senju as her main enemies but she couldn't think of a reason that they wouldn't just kill her on site, plus the cell was certainly done up for her comfort, a matt with padding and a blanket for her to sleep on, a toilet that had a curtain so she could go when natured called with a little privacy. No enemy would give her those luxuries or consideration. A jug of cold water had also been left there for her but she wouldn't be a proper shinobi is she drank water that could possibly be poisoned.

There was no clan that should be treating her with this level of hospitality, even with the chakra seals her hands and legs should be bound. Trying to listen out for any clues all she was met with was silence, there didn't appear to be anyone else around. Not even another prisoner. Sighing to herself she settled down and got comfy, there was no point in getting wound up until she has further information about her situation.

Looking around the cell again she noticed that the cup in her cell was made from a weak metal and could help but scoff at the amateurs who have locked her way, she crushed the cup with her hands and twisted it the best she could with only her natural strength, she managed to twist it to a sharp point, she didn't yet know if she would used it as a weapon or to try and pick the lock to sneak out but it was still good to have and after all she could us it for both. Hearing footsteps she stashed the twisted metal under the blankets and got into a relax position and closed her eyes.

As she listened to the footsteps get closer she started to miss her chakra even more, without her chakra all she could tell by listening is that two people were making there way towards her. When the footsteps finally stopped outsider her cell she open her eyes to see that it was the Senju brothers standing outside her cell, Rage started burning from her core as she sat up to level them with a stare.

"It's you bastards! Why am I here" Madara commanded, her muscles coiling instinctively ready for attack.

"now calm down madara-chan we are only here to talk" Hashirama replied with a soft smile on his face, tsk that idiot was always so friendly.

"That doesn't answer my question you baka, how did you even get me here"

"You collapsed on the battlefield, we picked you up and brought you here" Tobirama supplied, face still as impassive as ever "we were gone before your clan noticed"

"why not just kill me. It would be the wise choice"

"Because I want to talk Madara-chan, are you feeling well" Hashirama replied still not answering her questions in any substantial way. Taking of one of her shoes she chuck it at him smacking him in the face and glared. Deciding she wasn't going to get any answers she turned my back to them and lied back down on the matt ignoring them.

"AAAHHH Madara-Chan don't be mad"

"Shut up brother, what did you expect" Without looking she could tell that Hashirama was doing his depressed face and sulking, probably earning himself a glare from his brother.

"Well Madara-Chan I will be back later to finish our talk, just wanted to make sure your okay" it was only now that she noticed the smell of food, listening she could the door being opened and a tray being placed upon the ground, she heard one set of footsteps walk away and turned over to see Tobirama had stayed

"Eat" he commanded to which she went back to ignoring him.

"If you don't eat I will be forced to make you" Still ignoring him.

"Hashirama has ordered that you are to be looked after and not to be harmed, this includes not letting you starve"

"I don't need you here to watch me eat, you can leave"

"I will not"

"You think I am going to make a weapon out of rice"

"I have to make sure you eat, you have been unconscious for quite a few days" Damn, well that explains why she was so woozy, still deciding to stick to to her pride she continued to ignore him till she heard him walk into the cell and pick up the bowl, he grabbed her wrist and tried to force the spoon into her mouth with the other one, trying to push him off and struggle seemed to be a useless battle as he straddled her and pinned her under his weight.

"Fine Fine I will eat, just let go of me" Giving madara a sceptical look he slowly let go of her hand and handed her the spoon, tucking into her food she noticed that he hadn't backed away and was watching her with a unwavering scrutiny that made her want to burn off his face. Finishing her rice she tried to shimming out from under him only to receive a quirked eyebrow

"Get off"

"Will you behave"

"Isn't that what I am doing now"

"Only because your forced to" finally standing up he walked out the door, closed it and walked away. Left puzzled by his odd behaviour she tried to keep calm as she started to consider her options. Realising she was wrong about the Senju wanting to kill her on site she knew that she had to escape at at any cost but both Hashirama and Tobirama could easily stop her from escaping in her current state, so she would have to escape quietly. Getting the cup that she had turned into a lockpick/shiv from under the blanket she reached around my bars to shove it into the lock and jiggle it about, take her around 10 minutes she finally managed to break the lock. Tucking the metal into her sleeve she slipped out of the cell.

Looking around for anything she could use she saw that the place was pretty barren, finding the doorway out she peeked out and saw that there was no one keeping watch which seems pretty stupid or very arrogant, sneaking around she could see that it was night time and it seemed that most of the household was asleep so there wasn't many people around to catch her but there was also no way of her blending in. Finding a laundry room she got out of her Shinobi cloths and into some civilian cloths she found freshly cleaned. It was a full length dress with white lilies on the sleeves and a white sash to clinch in the waist. It cut low on her shoulders and was different to anything else she had ever worn but it suited her purpose and made her look more feminie than the demon Uchiha as she was know. Lastly she Pinned her hair up and tight to her head so that her recognisable wild locks wouldn't make her so obvious.

Quickly filtering through her options she knew she couldn't wait till morning as the longer she left it the more likely it was that they would notice that she was not in her cell but she needed to at least be able to make out the layout of the compound and hopefully walk out the front gate, looking out the window she spotted that it was full moon which gave her an idea. When she was a child her mother had told her about flowers that only bloomed on the full moon. Her mother told her that those were to be her flower. Walking to the front gates with a flower basket in her arm she saw the guards watch her warily but painted the gentlest smile on her face (at least she hoped it was gentle).

"Stop, where do you think your going" the guard had a soft exterior and was puffing out his chest in a obvious attempt to look bigger and more impressive which meant he didn't know who she was, that was a good start.

"I am going out to fetch some moonflowers, they only bloom on full moons"

"You can wait till morning"

"I can't, the petals will start to fall out and they will be ruined"

"You should at least have someone accompany you" mentally scoffing she held back her scowl in place for tilting her head to bare her neck to make herself appear more innocent, she was almost certain he wanted to be the one to accompany her and probably make some moves on her.

"I will be fine, there not far outside the compound. I will see you in abit" Finally nodding the guards moved out of my way with a look of defeat. Stopping herself from breaking into a run she waited till was out of the line of sight and quickened her pace to a fast walk only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here" Recognising the deep baritone of Tobirama she stopped herself looking back so he couldn't see her face. The hand on her shoulder moved to the crook of her neck, half like he was strangling her and caressing her at the same time. It flickered in her mind that he may know it was her and had his hand braced there so he could easily subdue her.

"Just picking some moonflowers my lord" I said trying to make my voice sound sweeter and soft and doing her best not to chock on the words 'my lord', his other hand came to rest on my waist as he pulled me closer. The feel of his chest on her back made her aware of his lack of amour which at least meant he wasn't there expecting a fight which meant he may just think Madara was a girl from his clan.

"Moonflowers don't grow around this area"

"You must be mistaken my lord" Madara cooed softly only to feel his hand started to slowly move up her side, the cold and lack of sensible clothing had hardened her nipples and when his finger brushed gentle over it she did her best not to lash out at him, she couldn't believe this how this pervy bastard treated the defenceless women of his clan, he must wait till there vulnerable and pouncing on them in the night to make up for his lack of charisma and his ugly face. Despite this she couldn't fight the shiver that racked her body as he leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear, his breath puffing gently against her neck. She was sure it wasn't out of attraction but she was also sure she wasn't scare of this pathetic asshole.

"The only mistake I have made is thinking you would stay in your cell" causing her to sharply inhaling he tugged her face so that she was looking into his eyes with the hand that had previously been on her neck, he looked more amused than angry which surprised her but didn't distract her from the fact that his hand was still close to her breast and he had the definite advantage.

"How did you know" she asked through gritted teeth

"You think a new dress and hairstyle would stop me recognising you from a mile away, plus I put tracking seals on you earlier" having little choice she took out the twisted metal shiv out of her sleeve and twisted around swiping at Tobirama causing him to jump back, throwing the basket at him she took off into a run only to have him appear in front of her and grab her, without her chakra her only option was taijutsu, jumping up to swing a kick around his head only to feel a massive shock run through her body and which caused her to collapse to the floor. Looking up and glaring at him. He obviously must have put a punishment seal on her too, with every second this situation was getting more grim for her.

Feeling him flip her onto her back and pinned her down, she relaxed as best she could while feeling the pain turn to a dull hum. She didn't know Tobirama well or nearly as well as she knew his brother but she was still surprised that he wasn't jumping at the chance to slice her throat open, she never fought his directly but he has a reputation for being cold and ruthless when it came to people from her clan.

"Why haven't you just killed me, its the smart thing to do. My brother will come for me as long as I am alive" She needed answers

"I can't because Hashirama has had an idea to achieve peace and its not without merit"

"what does that have to do with me"

"An alliance"

"You think you can force one me by keeping me here"

"No, we have come to a different conclusion"

"Just spit it out or take me back to my cell"

"It's a marriage proposal between our two clans"

"That's stupid, who in our clans would agree to that marriage"

"Don't play coy Madara, you know what I am getting at"

"Yes the marriage would only work to create an alliance if they were with the head families but Hashirama is already getting married to that red headed chick and there is no way captive or not that you could force me into it"

"It's not Hashirama you would be marrying" realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, trying to squirm out of his grip they started wrestling with her tugging at his hair. After what felt like a hour of tussling it still ended up with Tobirama pinning her down, her legs around his waist where he had forced them so she couldnt kick him. Her civilian dress had rolled up and bunched up around her waist and was probably ripped if the tearing sound she hear earlier was any indication, her hair had fallen out of its grips and was roaming free again with Tobirama hand coiled into it tightly to stop her from moving. she was certain she looked like a complete mess and was completely vulnerable but was satisfied to see that Tobirama also look dishevelled with a few scratch marks on his cheeks. Smirking she decided that if she was at leastgoing to be thrown back into a cell she was going to give him or that a few scratch marks. In a last ditch attempt she bit into his arm as hard as she could drawing blood.

Feeling him tense up he didn't loosen his grip, instead he looked at her with a look full of heat and she knew it didn't fair well for her, what she did not expect was for Tobirama to bite her neck, gasping out she spasmed which sent her clashing into Tobirama causing his apparent erection to press into her and make her aware of its presence. Tobirama started sucking on her neck where he has bit her causing her to squirm and unintentionally rub around his erection. Tobirama took his one hand out of her hair and pull down her dress to expose her breasts, pinching her nipples she cried out and went to shout out at him only to having him cover her mouth with his own.

Tobirama moved his hand away from her breasts down to in between her legs and started rubbing against her privates, tapping his thumb against her clit through her panties. Turning the tap in a circular rub she couldn't stop the reluctant moan that escaped her.

"Stop" she whispered pulling her lips away from him, only for his to put his hands into her pants and slide his fingers into her folds to feel that she had become wet. Horrified she closed her eyes and felt him slip one of his fingers into her.

"Please stop" she whispered, never did she think that she would beg a senju and her pride burned as she said it but to hell with her pride. Tobirama paused and look her in the face as if awoke from a trance, removing his hand from her panties and letting go from his wrist he lifting her into a hug and held her as she tried to calm herself and work out what had happened. If she wasn't a shinobi she thinks she would have genuinely cried.

"You hate me, you can't want this" she whispered feeling him shift and sigh. Next thing she knows they are teleported to a different cell from the one earlier and he is putting her down on a matt. He pulls up the dress again so it is covering her breasts again while she watches him warily.

"We are going to get married and nd when we are married I am going to fuck you so hard you will be happy to be a Senju" with those last words he left the cell and the room but not before hearing the jug of water being thrown at the cell bars


End file.
